


photographic evidence

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or Lance's attempt at gaining it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	photographic evidence

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Team Voltron in Louisiana bc I am a Louisiana native. This is only step one in my plan to make ppl uncomfortably aware of my hometown--I mean

“Look at ‘em--so gross, so sappy, it makes me sick.”

“You’re taking pictures of it so I don’t think it makes you as sick as you like to think--unless, y’know, you ate something from that Auntie Anne’s not too far back.  Told you that was a bad idea--”

“No, Hunk, no, just--look at that!”

Here, Lance gestures wildly to where Shiro and Keith are pressed close to each other despite the blazing Louisiana heat.  Where Lance and Hunk had sweat dripping down their brows, humidity sticking to their skin, and the foul scent of the Red tickling at their noses, the two lovebirds themselves seemed perfectly fine.

“I’m looking,” Hunk says, “I’m looking and I see nothing wrong.”

Just a lot of hand holding.

“Maybe you need Pidge’s brother level of glasses.”

“Isn’t that you?” Pidge comments from behind them.  She’s propped up against the side of the old Buffalo Wild Wings, messing around on her iPad, but other than that she’s remained completely quiet save for a couple of off handed comments.

Lance opens his mouth, closes it, and then goes back to pointing his phone at Shiro and Keith.

“When you had invited us out to the Boardwalk I kind of thought we’d just chill out, play Pokemon Go, and take really obnoxious pictures at the Shark Head at Joe’s Crab Shack.”  Hunk sighs.  “Why am I not surprised it’s this.”

Shiro shifts, Keith follows, and their hands separate, but the distance between them remains incredibly close.  A couple of people stare but don’t say anything, and in the distance there’s the shout of the local skaters.  It’s disgustingly romantic, made even more so by the sun dipping below the horizon and painting the downtown skyline in dark shadows and purplish-orange.

It really does make Lance sick.

“One, it’s Keith’s first date--ever--so we gotta make sure he doesn’t mess it up.  And two, it’s Keith’s first date.  Ever.  I need photographic evidence of it so I can embarrass him with his own face later.”

“I’m not stopping him from kicking your ass later.”

“I’ll kick his ass--hey, hey, they’re moving--”

And moving they were, far away from where they are and most likely towards the movie theatre or the bistro.  Lance certainly wasn’t going to let them get away, and he certainly--

His phone goes off.

It goes off with a familiar number.

“Busted,” he hears Hunk whisper in the background, and Pidge’s snickering is barely heard over the loud pop music that blares overhead.

_ Appreciate it lots if you stop following us now :) _

“...I don’t think it’d be Keith kicking my ass,” Lance mumbles, pocketing his phone.  “Do you just wanna dick around at Bass Pro?”

“Take obnoxious pictures with the alligators?  Pretend to feed Pidge to them?”

“What--”

Lance is already helping Pidge to her feet, “Something like that.”

At least he has some photographic evidence of Keith’s absolutely, disgustingly in love face.  


End file.
